


let's go in style

by atemzug



Category: Day6 (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Break Up, F/M, Light Angst, Mentions of/Allusions to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemzug/pseuds/atemzug
Summary: Younghyun is low on gas, and Bora needs a jacket.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Bora | SuA
Kudos: 7





	let's go in style

**Author's Note:**

> title from and story inspired by [i'm low on gas and you need a jacket](https://open.spotify.com/track/40WWeoX26jtsfdmFx5iRty?si=B8BzZkI3Qeuzuuxo-t-nTw) by pierce the veil
> 
> i feel like this is majorly ooc, since this fic was initially written with a different ship in mind... that said, i hope you still like it.
> 
> please forgive errors and mistakes TT i did edit this but i'm sure there are some things i missed.

“Hey,” Younghyun greets, sitting down on the chair opposite his partner's. “Sorry I’m late. It was raining hard and ran out of gas.”

“It’s okay,” Bora assures him with a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

It’s been like this for a while now. 

Younghyun wants to say he never saw this coming. He wants to claim that he naïvely believed he and Bora would never face an end. He wants to feel shocked and surprised, angry and hurt. 

All he is right now is numb.

He wants this to stop.

But he can't.

Until Bora doesn't say so, Younghyun will keep this going. He'll keep the embers of a flame that once burned so bright burning until it catches fire once again, or until it dies down completely. Younghyun will keep holding on, even when Bora's arms don't feel warm anymore, even when her kisses are now laced with a tinge of bitterness, even when her side of the bed is always left cold and untouched these days. It's hard and it's painful, but it's a promise he made. 

Now, though, he looks at Bora, and he wonders if he's still willing to keep it. He wonders, too, if Bora would even mind at all. 

Two years seem so short, and still it's so hard to pinpoint the exact moment things went wrong. In his head, it all seemed perfect; nothing was ever wrong. They always agreed on things, they never really fought, they just let each other be. But maybe that's exactly where they went wrong: it was too perfect, like nothing was ever misplaced and they never disagreed on anything. It wasn't normal. They were too comfortable, to the point that they became stuck.

They forgot to tend to the fire, forgot they needed to add gasoline or coal or to even just poke the wood around to keep it burning. 

Now the flame's gone, and maybe it's time for Younghyun to face the truth that only ashes now remain. 

"What do you wanna eat?" Bora asks, absently going through the menu while tapping his fingers on the table.

"Any--"  _ Anything, _ Younghyun almost says, because that's what he always says. That's why they never disagree on anything, why everything seemed so perfect. It's unfair, because he never really minded whatever food Bora wanted to eat or whatever she wanted to drink. There are so many things he doesn't care about when it comes to Bora-- because it's Bora, and everything she does is perfect and what can she ever do that doesn't make him want to fall even deeper in love?

But now it hits him: nothing is perfect about this. There's nothing normal or healthy about never having fights and petty arguments. 

Bora looks at him, waiting. Her expression is that of mild surprise and the faintest hin of interest - the most she's given him for the past couple weeks - and he thinks maybe this is what Bora's been waiting for all along. 

Except now, it seems too little, too late. 

"Actually, I wanna drink," Younghyun finally decides. "Had a pretty rough day at work."

"Okay," Bora immediately agrees. 

  
  
  
  
  


It wasn't always this way. A few years back, everything still seemed new and exciting. A few years back, waking up to each other every morning was still something they looked forward to, holding each other's hand still sent electricity running through their veins, the sound of each other's voice was enough to turn them on.

Now, the only thing they enjoy with each other is sex.

The past few months, they've only been having sex when at least one of them is drunk. And that's what Bora is right now: drunk, wrapped in the thick padded jacket Younghyun had the sense to grab and bring. She's in the passenger seat of Younghyun's car, hand travelling up his thigh until her fingertips are barely an inch away from Younghyun's dick.

"Fuck," Younghyun lets out. It's hard to concentrate when your partnwr practically radiates heat right beside you while it's raining hard, when all you can think of and want is to curl up in bed and-- well, do whatever it is that they want. "Are you  _ that  _ drunk?"

Bora laughs. "I'm not drunk, you know?" she answers.

"Yeah, right."

"I'm really not drunk,  _ babe _ . Just horny."

"Good to know."

"Good to know?" she repeats, voice low, hand warm as she palms him through his slacks.

" _ Really _ good to know."

  
  
  
  
  


He knows there's something wrong but he lets it go. He’d let everything go for Bora. He'd give her anything she wants, even when he doesn't have the capacity to.

So he lets Bora push him against the door, lets her pull his shirt off the moment they're locked in the comfort of the four walls he had the guts to call  _ their  _ home, lets her trail hungry kisses down his bare neck and body.

He lets her take anything and everything she can.

A parting gift.

  
  
  
  
  


When Younghyun wakes up the next morning with the other side of the bed cold and empty, he doesn't feel the least bit surprised. He just feels numb, his blurry eyes seeing how bare the room suddenly seems without Bora's things scattered all over the place.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/crashingfalling)


End file.
